The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oglger13067’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Ivy Geranium cultivars with high temperature tolerance and attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in February, 2002 in Lompoc, Calif. of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number 1683-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Pelargonium peltatum ‘Nicole’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,358, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Ivy Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Connellsville, Pa. in March, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Connellsville, Pa. since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.